Daniel Bryan
Daniel Bryan height: 5 foot 10 weight: 192 pounds born: May 22, 1981 29 wwe debut: 2010 childhood: bryan grew up as a so called nerd and has been made fun of by michael cole for doing so. he had never had a date in his life untill early january 2011 when him and derick bateman had a double date with the bella twins. he also likes star wars and star trek. NXT 2010: In February 2010, Bryan from FCW was one of the 8 fcw wrestlers who were good enough wrestlers to compete in a wwe show called nxt. A show were 8 nxt rookies compete to be the wwe's next breakout star. they have pro's and The Miz was Daniel Bryan's pro. the miz and bryan didnt get along well. bryan voted himself out first because he had 10 loss' and 0 wins and had no trust and faith in himself what so ever. WWE: On June 7 2010, the main event of Monday night Raw was CM Punk vs John Cena. The 8 nxt rookies came out and attacked the cameramen, security guards, Raw color comentator Jerry Lawler, and Raw ring announcer Justin Roberts. Michael cole play by play comentator managed to escape the attack. They also attaked CM Punk. They mainly focused their attack on John Cena, whom Bryan spit in his face.. Daniel Bryan was later aploigising to the people who got attacked and when the rest of the nxt rookies calling themselves the nexus heard about this they exield Bryan from the group thus fireing him. WWE Return 2010: On August 15 2010 at summerslam, it was team WWE vs team The Nexus. The great khali got injured so Bryan returned to WWE to replace Khali's spot in the team. Team WWE won. The Miz had originally agreed to replace Khali but John Cena let Bryan in. The Miz started feuding with Bryan and this led up to the two facing at Night of Champions. One night on raw in early september The Miz showed a mini billboard of the front cover of september's issue of wwe magazine with Miz on the front cover which bryan came and kicked down. Bryan won thus earning his first ever title in WWE. At Hell in a Cell, Bryan faced Miz and Morrison in a triple threat match for Bryan's gold. Bryan won the match. At WWE Bragging Rights he faced Dolph Ziggler in a title vs title match with Bryan fighting for Ziggler's intercontinental championship. Bryan won by disqualification thus not earning him the title. At Survivor Series he faced Ted Dibiase in a U.S. Championship match which Bryan won thus retaining the title. As of late, the bella twins had been talking to Daniel Bryan a lot, it seemed the bella twins were fighting over daniel bryan, bryan didnt seem to like it whenever the bellas kissed him and the bellas mostly came ringside at his matches but In late Janaury 2011,after 1 of Bryans matches, the bella twins went to his locker room, and found daniel bryan sitting there kissing another wwe diva, gail kim. daniel bryan told the bellas he could explain but before he said anything, gail kim said that the reason that bryan had been haning out with the bellas in the first place was because he felt sorry for them because since there was no more guest hosts on raw, they had nothing to do. gal kim also said him and bryan had been dating for 6 months. the bellas slapped gail kim ant the bellas and gail kim started fighting daniel bryan tried to come in to break it up but the bellas just slapped bryan too. this lead to security coming to the scene. after security sent the bellas out, bryan and kim continued kissing. Feud with Sheamus In February-March 2011, Bryan begun a feud with Sheamus. In March 2011 he lost his United States Championship to Sheamus. Drafted to Smackdown On the WWE Draft 2011, Bryan was drafted to Smackdown.